Mechadon
Mechadon was a superheavyweight robot built by Mark Setrakian of Team Sinister. It was a 480 pound stompbot built to resemble a spider with six huge claws for legs. Although it only competed in the Las Vegas 1999 event and Season 1.0, in which it did average in, it showed up for every consecutive season where Mark would show off some new tricks the robot could do. In Long Beach 99, although not competing, Mechadon was in a demo fight, where it fought Ronin. Robot History Las Vegas 1999 Mechadon fought Ginsu in the first round of the competition. Early on, Ginsu was dominant, ramming Mechadon about the BattleBox. However, then Mechadon knocked Ginsu on its side after ramming it against the wall. With no way to self-right, Ginsu was counted out and Mechadon advanced to the semi-finals against Ricon. However, one of the motors that powered Mechadon was broken during its battle against Ginsu and the team was unable to repair it in time for the fight, so Mechadon forfeited the match. Mechadon could not participate the superheavyweight royal rumble due to damage from it's last match against Ginsu. Season 1.0 Mechadon first fought Prompt Critical. In this match, Prompt Critical self-destructed before Mechadon could even move out of its square, meaning Mechadon won the fight by KO and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Rammstein. Mechadon slowly moved out of it's square as Rammstein moved in and reversed into Mechadon, slamming it into the wall. Mechadon moved away as Rammstein backed up and Mechadon rolled four of its legs over to quickly get it away from the wall. Mechadon then used its two middle legs to roll the other four back over. Rammstein rammed Mechadon into the wall as it was trying to roll itself over again. Mechadon appeared to be caught on the spike strip as Rammstein continuously rammed it. One of these rams broke one of Mechadon's actuators for its legs and immobilized that leg for the remainder of the match. Rammstein continued to ram Mechadon as Mechadon feebly tried to move away from the wall. Eventually, Mechadon was able to get one of its legs underneath Rammstein and lift it, but it was unable to completely turn Rammstein over as it drove away. Time ran out as Rammstein was coming in for another ram, and an 8-1 judge's decision eliminated Mechadon from the tournament. For unknown reasons, Mechadon didn't participate the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Wins/Losses * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 Mark Beiro Introductions "From Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 485 pounds and a number 1 ranking. From creator Mark Setrakian and supported by Team Sinister. Introducing MECHADON!" "Weighing in at 472 pounds. It's the crawling, brawling claws of annihilation. The very popular MECHADON!" Merchandise Any appearances by Mechadon in merchandise are listed below: *Mechadon/McDonald's *Mechadon/Pocketbot *Mechadon/Videogame Trivia Mechadon was created mostly to visualize what people would've thought when asked about Battlebots. "Mechadon" in Korean is "Robot". Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:Walkerbots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots in the Combat Robot Hall Of Fame Category:Robots profiled in The Official Guide Category:Superheavyweight Semifinalists Category:Superheavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins Category:Robots that have Forfeited a Battle Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Robots from California Category:Robots made into toys Category:Robots with crushing weapons Category:"Coolest Robot" Winners Category:"Best Design" Winners Category:"Best Engineering" Winners